Abandoned
by Riley Malfoy
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP! Sequel to Fascination. Draco hasn't seen Hermione for 3 years, and when he meets her again in a bar, he learns she is married with a daughter. But when desire turns to obsession, our favorite couple is forced to make a hard desicion.
1. Rianne

"Abandoned (Sequel to Fascination)"   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Back   
  
Note: Hi to everyone! If you haven't read "Fascination" you won't know what the hell is going on, so I suggest you do. And to all who have read Fascination, I LOVE YOU!! I'm hyper.   
  
Some points to go over: 1) Hermione returned to Hogwarts at the end of "Fascination". Draco did not return that year, and Hermione presumed he was dead and though still quite in love with him, decided to move on. She began drinking, and after a big mistake (yes everyone makes them) she slept with Harry and got pregnant…  
  
They are now 19 (as opposed to 16 in Fascination)   
  
****…  
  
Hermione hummed softly to the tune of "Rock-a-bye Baby" to the sleeping form in her arms. The little girl in her arms, just two years old, was sleeping peacefully, her thick black waves in two pigtails. Hermione kissed her forehead softly.   
"I love you, Rianne (pronounced Ree-Anne)."   
Rianne had been born shortly at the beginning of her 7th year, the father being none other than Harry Potter. Harry and Hermione had married as soon as they were out of school, and when speculated as to why, Hermione would simply reply, "Because it was expected." Of course it was expected! Everyone suspected them of being lovers since 4th year. Yet they were never really lovers, were they? Don't you have to be in love, to be a lover?   
A hand grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around in her seating, causing her to squeak.   
"Morning Hermione." the masculine voice of Harry Potter purred.  
"Morning." Hermione managed a smile as she kissed the tip of his nose.   
"How's my little girl?" Harry laughed, taking the sleeping form of Rianne into his arms and kissing her forehead. Rianne moaned and opened her arms.   
"Daddy?" she groaned as she stretched out her arms.   
"Good morning sweetheart." Harry said, running a finger along her freckles.   
"Morning daddy." she smiled sweetly and hugged him around the neck, intertwining her thick fingers in his black hair.   
"Well, I have to leave for the ministry, dear." Harry said quickly, setting Rianne onto the gray couch.   
"Bye." Hermione whispered, nodding.   
  
Hermione flopped onto the couch next to Rianne and stared at her intently.   
"God, you are going to be a heartbreaker when you get older." Hermione teased, pulling at one of Rianne's thick pigtails.   
"Stop it mommy. I want food." Rianne pouted, getting onto her knees.   
Hermione scooped up Rianne and shoved her under one arm. "Alright, kid, let's go."   
Rianne giggled. "I want food."   
"I know, I know. Now what'll be?" Hermione rolled her eyes jokingly.  
"Cookies!" screamed Rianne, sitting down on the counter.   
"You can't have cookies for breakfast!"   
"Cake!"   
"No, sweetie."   
"Candy?"   
"No. Here, have some bacon." Hermione handed Rianne a thick strip of pork and sat her down in her chair.   
"Mommy?" Rianne asked, swallowing a chunk of bacon.   
"Yes?"   
"How did you and daddy fall in love?" Hermione winced at the word 'love'.   
"Well, honey, mommy fell in love with a man, but that man died, so mommy was very sad, but mommy's dear friend Harry was in love with her and asked her to marry him, so she did." Hermione explained.   
  
"What about the other boy? Do you love him?" Hermione smiled softly.   
  
"Yes, baby, I do." Rianne nodded and seemed to know that the conversation had ended. Hermione looked down at her watch. "Oh dear, we better hurry, I need to drop you off at daycare. Hermione ran into Rianne's room and grabbed a pair of pink robes to put on over her yellow jumper.   
As soon as Rianne was dressed, Hermione piled her into the magical ministry car that Harry got from the ministry.  
  
So this is story of my life (Hermione's POV)   
  
The rain splashed against the windshield of the car as I drove manically. Life just wasn't the same as it used to be. Draco. God, yes, I still love him, how could I not? He was the person that I changed my life for. And where is he now? Is he dead? Hurt? A death eater? I shook that thought out of my head. He would never be a death eater. Draco had never returned to Hogwarts in our 7th year, I'd heard rumors that he'd transferred to Durmstrang. It wouldn't surprise me if he did; his father had always been fond of it. You're probably wondering why I married Harry if I don't love him. It was mostly for Rianne in fact. I wanted her to have a family. And at least we're happy. Harry provides for me everything I could ever need, and he's never hurt me. I just wish I could…be in love.   
  
END OF POV  
  
Hermione pulled into the parking lot of "Magical Me Daycare" and unstrapped Rianne from her car seat, leading her into the large purple and yellow building.   
"Hi Susan." Hermione smiled at the woman at the front desk. "Remember she's not allowed to have milk, ok? She's lactose intolerant."   
"Don't worry Ms. Granger! Rianne is here 3 days a week, and we do fine every time." Susan assured her, taking Rianne's hand and leading her back into the play area.   
"Bye bye mommy!" Rianne called.   
Hermione smiled at her little daughter as she left the day-care, over-worn thoughts about Draco's whereabouts heavy on her mind. Hermione pulled her car into the parking lot of a nearby bar, where she quickly got a table.   
"Fire Whiskey, please." she ordered urgently to the blonde waitress at her table. The waitress gave her a thin-lipped grin.   
"Coming right up m'am."   
****  
  
Draco rested his chin in his hand, raising a cigarette to his lips. He inhaled deeply, then let out a breath, smoke billowing in his face. From across the bar he saw a pretty woman enter, medium height with an a-line skirt that made her legs appear to go on forever. She wore black heels and a tight, but conservative button-up shirt. Her light brown hair was tucked neatly behind her ears, and long black lashes framed chocolate eyes. A pair of thick-framed black glasses sat atop her head, and freckles dotted her cheeks, giving her a slightly innocent look. This woman reminded him faintly of someone he once knew. Someone he once loved. She sat down at a table near the door and ordered with a cute, blonde waitress.   
Draco sighed. He'd lifted his glass of whiskey to his lips and drank deeply. He'd become accustomed to drinking at 10am. He placed the glass onto the table with a large knock and stood to leave.   
  
***  
Hermione turned her head as she drank from her whiskey. A man a few tables away was leaving. His hair was a bright blonde, hanging in his eyes, and he was tall and well built. He had sharp, aristocratic features, and eyes that sparked silver. That's when she saw it. A faint scar on his hand, an etching of a snake, the Slytherin snake.   
"Draco." she said in a faint whisper, her breath catching in her chest. The man's head spun around and stared at her intently.   
"Who are you?" he growled, knowing full well whom it was.   
"Draco Malfoy." she whispered again, her voice cracking.   
"You're me?" he joked, his voice raising quite a few decibels.   
"No, idiot. I'm Hermione," she said softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder.   
Draco flinched away. He shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out several crumpled articles. Hermione opened them up. The first one read:   
  
Harry Potter, renowned ministry official, wed his long-time flame, Hermione Granger (18) shortly after graduating from Hogwarts. Harry continues his good works while living in London with his wife.   
  
It had a large color photo of Hermione, dressed in a slinky black dress, her hand clasped in Harry's.   
"You look happy." Draco said, starting to walk from the bar.   
"I'm not," she admitted, opening up the second article.   
  
"I'm the happiest I've ever been," gushes Hermione Granger Potter, young bride of Harry Potter. "He's an awesome man, truly admirable. "She seems so content," commented close friend, Ginny Weasly. Another good friend, Ron Weasly, adds that he is "proud of them. They are a perfect couple." Well it seems that Harry Potter, has found love at last.   
  
Hermione frowned. "Draco- it was for the press. God, everyone expects me to be perfect house-wife, perfect mother-"   
"Mother?" Draco asked slowly.   
"Yes. Rianne, she's a little over two years old."   
"So-so, you got pregnant not too long after I left?" he speculated.   
Hermione nodded. "It was all a drunken mistake, Draco. In my daze, I thought it was…you." she half-whispered.   
Draco was silent for a few moments. "Can we still be friends?"   
Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course. I haven't forgotten about you."   
"Come to flat." he stated bluntly. "I've got a nice little one, by myself, no father."   
"But-" Hermione began to protest.   
"Just for a drink." he looked at her pleadingly, and Hermione relented.   
"Ok. We have a lot to catch up on anyway." he grasped her shoulder and apparated them quickly.   
When Hermione opened her eyes, she was standing in the doorway of a rather large flat. It was scantily furnished, a piece table and a chair here and there.   
"It's-uh-nice." she lied, trying to smile.   
"It's a hell-hole, I know, but when you dishonor your father for someone you thought loved you, you get disqualified from the Malfoy money, ok?"   
Hermione grimaced. "I did love you!"  
"Did? But you've moved on know, I suppose." Draco said resentfully.   
Hermione gritted her teeth. "I don't even sleep at night, because of YOU. Because you ABANDONED me!" she yelled, slammed her fist onto the table.   
"I didn't abandon you, Granger," he whispered dangerously.   
"Oh, so we're on last name basis again, are we?" she said menacingly.   
"I'm sorry," he growled. "Let's start over."   
Hermione relaxed and nodded. "I missed you." she blushed and pulled him into a tight hug. As she released, both instinctively leaned in to kiss, but as their lips brushed, Hermione pushed away.   
"God, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." she apologized.   
"It's my fault too," he said. "I wanted to."  
"I'm MARRIED!" she emphasized.   
"To a man you aren't in love with." Draco added, causing Hermione to go limp and begin sobbing uncontrollably.   
"All I wanted to have was a family, to be in love!" she half-screamed.   
"I know." Draco stuttered.   
"I HATE myself for marrying Harry. I hate you for not being there to marry." she cried, huddling on the floor like a little girl.   
Draco had never been very good at comforting people, so he stood in a stupor, staring at the very upset Hermione.   
"Ugh. God." she moaned, getting to her feet and tucking her hair behind her ears.   
"It's been nice seeing you again." she sniffed, rubbing excess mascara from under her eyes.   
Draco nodded. "I'll apparate with you to the bar." he offered, extending his arm to Hermione.   
She grasped it, and when she next opened her eyes, she was standing in the parking lot of the bar, near to her car.   
"You want to come see the house? Real quick?" Hermione asked, holding the car door open.   
"Can't we just apparate?" Draco suggested.   
"And how am I supposed to get my car back?" Hermione said pointedly. Draco just nodded and got into the car. A good ten minutes later, Hermione pulled into the driveway of a large, modern-styled house, the color of gray. Hermione showed Draco to the front door.   
"It's not that nice, Rianne, she gets into things." Hermione explained.   
Draco nodded, when suddenly Hermione gasped loudly. "Oh my God!" she screeched, glancing out the window.   
  
"What?" speculated Draco.   
"Harry…he's home. He'll get upset if he knows you're here." she said, pushing him into the hallway coat closet.   
  
Draco watched from the closet as Harry entered, looking tired.   
"Hey babe. I'm home." Harry grinned, pulling his wife into a deep, passionate kiss. Draco noticed, with envy, that Hermione had kissed him back, with an equal depth. Harry's hands fell to Hermione's waist, sliding underneath her skirt.   
Hermione grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands out. "Not right now." she whispered in fear.   
"Why not? Rianne's at day-care, isn't she?" Harry's eyes widened.   
"Yes. I'm just tired of pleasuring you whenever YOU feel like it, Harry. Maybe I don't want to have sex all the time," she groaned angrily, clicking her heel on the ground.   
Instead of the understanding expression Draco expected, Harry's face grew red and he clenched his teeth. "Hermione," he growled, "You are MY wife and you will do what I want, WHEN I want."  
Hermione frowned. "Harry, you've changed from the man I married."   
"I've been stressed, ok? And with this lack of sex, I'm beginning to think you're having an affair. Love can make you go crazy, Hermione, remember that."   
Hermione looked offended, but nodded submissively, when Harry pushed her against the wall, kissing and sucking at her neck roughly. Hermione arched her neck and let out a half-hearted moan, clutching at his chest.   
  
Draco felt his blood run hot as he watched Harry touched Hermione. Getting dirt all over HIS Hermione. He had to use all his strength to not burst out of the closet.   
"Let's continue this in the bedroom." Hermione suggested, giving Draco a nod towards the unlocked door. Draco nodded and frowned, preparing to slip out.   
As Harry led Hermione away, she snapped away. "I've got to get Rianne." she quipped, before quickly dashing down the hallway and out the front door.   
  
  
-TBC-  
  
Oh, I'm nervous as to how you guys will like this. *Cowers in fear* Well, I hope you do! Comments are appreciated and adored, as I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, continue this story without some feedback. And yes, this will be a mild, light-sided, NC-17 


	2. Life As We Know It

"Life As We Know It"   
  
Chapter 2  
  
NOTE: I said the story was NC-17 in the last chappy, it's R. Sorry  
  
  
"Come back!" Harry called after her. "Don't lie to me. She doesn't need to be picked up for a few hours!"   
Hermione frowned and returned to his arms, reluctantly kissing him.   
  
  
Hermione lay awake, listening to Harry's heavy panting as he slept. She could feel her eyes watering up as she recounted the morning. Had it all been a weird dream? She could almost feel her lips tingling at contact and the way her knees had felt soft.   
She sat up and glanced at the clock. It was time to pick up Rianne. Without regard to Harry, she stood, straightened her skirt and ran a brush through her waves. She exited quickly, hopping in the car.   
She arrived at the day-care and picked up Rianne.   
"Hey sweetie. Did you have fun?" she said happily as she picked up Rianne.   
Rianne nodded. "Picture!" she giggled, shoving a picture of a house at Hermione.   
"That's great Rianne!" she exclaimed, smiling broadly.   
  
It was under great stress that the Potter family ate dinner that night. The only sounds were the loud chews of Rianne and the clinking of forks and plates. Hermione chewed on another piece of beef, staring at Harry intently.   
"What?" Harry asked, mouth full of mashed potatoes.   
"Nothing." Hermione grumbled, her eyes darting towards her plate. "I'm going to go to bed," she moaned, picking up her plate and magicking it clean.   
Harry gave her an inquisitive look. "So soon?"   
Hermione nodded, glaring slightly.   
"Well goodnight then." he sputtered, going back to his food.   
  
Hermione opened the oak drawer and pulled out a silk maroon nightshirt and changed into it. Suddenly, she could feel her eyes growing moist as her eye caught a green silk slip crumpled in the corner of the drawer. She slammed the drawer shut with a huge amount of force, the cabinet rattling, causing several glass figures to smash to the floor.   
"Shit." she mumbled, sweeping them into the trash. God, she needed to get out. Without even telling Harry, she had apparated and was standing at the door to a familiar flat. She knocked on the door roughly, shifting her weight nervously.   
Draco was brought from his stupor as he heard someone knocking on his door. Strange, no one ever came calling at his flat. He stood, realizing his was in just his boxers. He grabbed a white shirt from the floor and threw it on, rushing to the door. He felt his breath catch in his chest at what he saw. Hermione Granger was at his door, dressed in a pair of sloppy jeans and a long maroon nightshirt. Her hair was barely brushed and she seemed to be in an extremely bad state.   
"Um…hi?" Draco said, leaning his head on the doorframe. Hermione seemed to ignore him and simply pushed past the door and entered the flat.   
"So you think you can just come over and take over my life whenever you feel like it?" Draco burst, spinning to face Hermione.   
Hermione shook her head. "No. I just wanted to get out of that hell hole," she said plainly, looking at him sincerely.   
Draco shrugged. "Do you want something to drink?" he offered, motioning towards the kitchen.   
"Sure." Hermione smiled faintly. Draco grabbed a crystal goblet from the counter and poured some steaming purple liquid.   
"Fudge's Vodka" he explained, noticing Hermione's strange expression. She took a sip of the liquid. "Good stuff." was all she could think of to say.   
"Say, do you want to get out of here?" Draco said quickly.   
"And go where?" Hermione said suspiciously.  
"How about to Club Wizard? I've been once, but it's no fun alone." Draco suggested.   
"No way! Draco, there is a bunch of drunk people rubbing flesh against each other! What kind of fun is that?" Hermione sounded more like a 75-year-old woman rather than nineteen.   
"You need to get out more. Come on, it'll be fun." Draco flashed her his winning smirk.   
"Fine." she groaned, pulling her wand from her pocket and magicking herself in a more fashionable ensemble, a red tank top and a jean skirt. She magicked her hair into a messy bun.   
"Is this better?" she asked, blushing.   
"So you CAN dress yourself!" joked Draco, taking her by the wrist. He apparated them before Hermione could smack him.   
WHACK! Hermione's hand connected with Draco's cheek just as they appeared in the entry hall of a club. Music was blaring, which Hermione recognized as the weird sisters. Draco began to pull her by the wrist onto the dance floor.   
"Oh..I don't think..I'd be very good at this." she sighed to him, blushing bright red.   
"Oh don't worry, just move." Draco grinned, trying to make her sway.   
Hermione stiffened up and began to sway, looking a lot like Frankenstein's Bride.   
"Loosen up." Draco said through gritted teeth. Hermione's face grew redder and she relaxed her muscles and re-attempted to dance. Soon she had relaxed into the music and was moving freely in Draco's gentle grip.   
"I'm going to get some drinks." motioned Draco, releasing her wrist and heading over to the bar, where an older man was serving glasses of Fire Whiskey.   
"Hey there." said the coy voice of a male behind her. Hermione spun around to face a nice-looking man. He hair was an auburn color, tousled with blonde here and there and his eyes were mischievous blue, sparkling and twinkling in all boyishness.   
"Hi." she managed to squeak.   
"I'm Tim. Want to dance?" the man suggested, reaching for her waist.   
Hermione took a step back. "Oh no, I'm married." just as those words slipped from her mouth, she realized just how wrong it was of her to be out dancing with Draco.   
"Lady? You ok?" the man stuttered, noticing the color draining from her face.   
"Whoa! That's a nice rock!" he said, as her hand flailing in front of his face. Before she could answer, Hermione had apparated, feeling quite sick.   
Hermione entered the house, stumbling towards the front door.   
"Hermione! Where the hell have you BEEN?" Harry barked, sitting in a dark shadow of the living room.   
"I just went out, ok?" Hermione defended, trying to hide her blatant guilt.   
"Why didn't you at least tell me?" he yelled, raising his hands in the air.   
"You aren't my mother!" she growled, narrowing her eyes.   
Harry raised his hand and brought it down on Hermione's flushed cheek. Hermione grabbed her cheek. "That hurt, Harry." she whispered, tears filling her eyes.   
"Oh God. I'm sorry, Herm." Harry whispered, hugging her tightly. He began to sob. "I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you!" he exclaimed, rubbing her back gently.   
"It's alright," she said.  
"I love you, Hermione," he professed, kissing her lightly on the lips.   
"I'm going to go to bed," she answered, squeezing his hand and leaving.   
"Rianne waited up for you to tuck her in." Harry called after her.   
Hermione crept into her child's room. Rianne had obviously tried to stay up. She was still in her jumped, curled up on the floor of her room. Hermione picked up the limp form and gently untied the ribbons in her hair. She changed Rianne into her pajamas and set her in her bed, kissing her forehead.   
"Night Ria." she whispered, exiting the room with a soft sigh.   
  
  
TBC  
  
That was short. OOPS. Um..do you guys like it? I'd like some more reviews before I post chapter 3. It'll get to be more D/Hr soon. I deeply apologize for the h/hr! I actually planned this fic out, unlike fascination, so hopefully it'll be better. 


	3. Sweet Nothings

Abandoned   
  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: the song is from coyote ugly..not mine!! I don't write THAT well!   
"The Story of My Life"   
I'd be honored if you guys would check out my new site! It's under construction, but it'll get better!  
www.geocities.com/hottieangel553/walkthewalk   
I'm only 14, so the site's kinda juvenile!   
  
NOTE: as you can tell, I've decided to stay. I'm afraid of ya'll, you're scary! Nah, it's just these stories are important to me and I'm not going to delete them because of some people. I'm glad some of you like it! I've been stupid, as one reviewer said "The Great Riley Malfoy" will not be taken down by a few dumb jerks. Sorry for the scare. I solemnly swear that I will finish this series and hopefully start a new D/Hr one after the third book! Thanks again!   
  
I am aware this sequel is not what most people expected, and to tell the truth, it's not what I had expected either. I'm not really liking it, so I've re done the whole story line so that the H/Hr can disappear in the next chapter and so that it will be more to my liking.   
  
To my reviewers:   
  
Rebecca: I understand. I just wanted to keep you as a reader because you were one of my favorites! It'll get better if you keep reading!   
  
Fruit-loop14- Whoa. Ok. I agree. I swear. Just don't hurt me..please..  
  
Tanya- how can I resist?   
  
Smiley13- wow. You're a bit scary. But I like you anyway. Just don't egg my house or anything.   
  
Blank review: burn, flamers, burn!   
  
Michael- I made someone happy! *does happy dance*  
  
Stephanie- I thought the pregnancy could add some drama as well. Thanks for the review, hope you see this story through till the end!   
  
Trigger- good thought!  
  
Ladyofthewinter- how can I not, with those cute pleases?   
  
Mistress Del Mare- I won't   
  
Horny Girl: Whoa. I'd be afraid to flame a fiction you liked if I were a flamer! Thanks!   
  
  
  
Warm tears slid down Hermione's cheeks as she slid under the covers of her bed. Her heart was thumping so loudly, she feared she might burst into a million pieces. He had hit her. He had hurt her. Suddenly, flashing images of Terry came into her head. She gripped her skull, trying to shake out the oncoming memories.   
"Stop." she gasped lightly, tears now flooding down her cheeks.   
"STOP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her head going light.   
"Hermione?" the panicked voice of Harry Potter came, as he dashed into the room.   
"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked again, throwing an arm around Hermione's waist.   
"Nothing Harry." Hermione lied, wiping the tears underneath her eyes.   
"PMS, that's all." she managed a small smile towards Harry, who nodded and left the room.   
"God." breathed Hermione, going limp on the bed, her face pressed hard against the pillow.   
  
~*~  
  
The next few days were like a constant motion for Hermione, the fights, tears, the memories. And still, the constant reminder of Draco added a solace for her.   
"Come on!" Hermione hurried to Rianne as she left the house Friday morning. She scooped up the toddler and hurried out the door, breath heaving in her chest.   
  
She dropped Rianne off at daycare and headed towards the bar as usual. As she entered the bar, she grimaced at the site of Draco, who was also there. She made a beeline for his seat.   
"Hey." she croaked, sitting down next to him. He ignored her.   
"Draco, I'm sorry about the other night. I totally freaked out!" She explained, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
He looked her straight in the eye. "Ok. I guess. Did you have to go back to lover-boy Potter?"   
Hermione frowned. "It's not like I WANTED to! And he isn't my lover-boy!"   
"Then leave him." Draco said coyly, cocking an eyebrow.   
"Oh, I've thought about it." Hermione admitted. "But where would I go? I can't support Rianne, and I've got no one. My parents practically told me to get away from them, when I got pregnant." Hermione sighed.   
  
"You'll always have me." Draco whispered, clasping her hand and squeezing gently.   
  
"I know," Hermione answered. "I'm just really confused."   
"Let's start over. Why don't you come to my flat and we'll catch up." Draco suggested, looking at her sincerely.   
"You've got a lot of hate inside, Draco. Is it towards me?" Hermione asked nervously, fumbling with the hem of her skirt.   
"Never." he promised. Hermione nodded, feeling this at least a bit reassuring. Draco stood and motioned her to follow. Hermione took his hand warmly, and in an instant, they were inside of Draco's flat. They sat down on the blue couch, sinking low into the fabric.   
"Well you already know about me. What has happened to you since…that day?" Hermione trailed off, chewing her lip.   
"I ran away a week after you did. My father forced me to attend Durmstrang in my last year. I learned a lot of dark magic there, which I'd never use against anyone other than the bastard who calls himself my father. I moved out, and for all I know, my father couldn't care less because my mother gave birth to a little boy, Damien, while I was at Durmstrang. And Damien is an Amontri."   
  
Hermione gasped. "So, he's the new heir?" Draco managed a nod.   
"God, I missed you." Hermione whispered, tracing her finger around his shoulder. She leaned upwards, so close to him that his hot breath was fanning on her face. Their lips shyly brushed, and Draco's hand fell to cup her cheek.   
The feeling of his warm mouth on hers again, sent her into the past, warm tears sliding down her cheeks. She breathed heavily as Draco kissed down her neck, reaching to shirt collar. He gently tugged and Hermione could feel buttons coming out of their loopholes. Just the gentle feeling of Draco's hands sliding down her arms was enough to make her grip his back tightly.   
  
"You don't know how long I've waited to touch you." Draco moaned, kissing down her stomach. He reached around her back and undid the clasp of her bra, letting the piece of lavender fabric fall onto the paisley carpet. She hadn't been touched with this much caring our gentleness for a long time. She hadn't felt passion devoid of lust for almost three painful years. She took Draco's face in her palms and pushed her lips against his, snaking her tongue between his lips and gripping him tightly. As the kiss deepened, Hermione's hands sneaked to the buttons on his shirt. She popped each button out gently, sliding the shirt from his chest. At that moment, Draco hooked his fingers under the waistband of her skirt; pushing it from her hips and watching it fall down on the ground. Draco reached around her and placed his hands on her upper back. With the utmost gentleness, he feathered his fingers down her baby-smooth skin, barely brushing against the blonde hairs on her skin. Hermione bit her lip and grabbed Draco's left hand, placing it on her breast. She looked him in the eyes for a brief second, seeing her feelings returned. She rid him of the rest of his clothes and her own underwear. Draco climbed atop of her, making sure every part of him was at a point of contact with her silky smooth skin.  
  
With a kiss to her forehead Draco pushed into her, making her tremble in pleasure. His pacing became irregular as her moaning became louder, and they climaxed simultaneously. Draco picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, where he laid her on the bed, peeling back the covers.   
  
  
  
  
Hermione awoke hours later to find herself in the most comforting position she'd ever been it. She was curled in a ball, with Draco's arm around her naked waist. She felt another tear slide down her cheek as she smiled.  
  
!*Water blue, always makes me think of you  
Are you thinking of me too, when you see it shine  
It's kinda sad, but I'm smiling, imagine that   
But we were lucky to have we had, if only for a time  
  
Didn't we set the mountains on fire  
Did ever a flame burn any higher?   
Wasn't it so sweet, wasn't it?   
Didn't we love?   
  
It's ok, sometimes I just get this way  
I can't forget you anyway, I couldn't even try  
I'd rather fall, than never to have flown at all  
It's was heaven after all, if only for a time*!  
  
She deeply wished that she could wake up to Draco every morning. The feeling of his breath on her back, the feeling of being pressed against his body. She began to cry. She cried with all the feelings she held in for so long. She cried for the love she held for the man next to her. She cried for the complications and imperfection. She took in a sharp intake of breath as she felt two thumbs wiping the tears on her cheeks away. She turned her head and smiled at Draco.   
"What are we going to do?" she choked, gripping the muscles on his biceps.   
"Whatever you want." he said sincerely.   
"I turned my world upside down for you once-" she paused.   
Draco held his breath, expecting some kind of regret for what had just taken place.   
"And I'd do it all over again." she finished, kissing him on the chin.   
He toyed with one of her light-brown curls, wrapping it around his index finger.   
"Hermione, what exactly are you planning on?"   
  
"Well, I don't think that Harry is seriously dangerous, just a little messed up from his encounter with Voldemort in the seventh year. He's very attached to the things he's in love with. He won't let me go. I suppose I'll have to run away." her whisper grew fainter as she grew more nervous.   
"To tell the truth, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to hurt Harry, but I'm dying a little bit each day. I know he'll find love again…but I want Rianne," she reasoned, biting her nail.   
  
"You're tired, Hermione. We can figure this out. We've run away together once, we can do it again."   
  
"I don't want to run away, per say!" Hermione argued, "Just leave him. He'll let me."   
  
Draco nodded. "You're stressing. We'll do this later. Just relax." he assured, squeezing her hand.   
  
  
TBC   
  
Do you like? Don't worry it's not going to be all hunky-dory for these two. There WILL be complications, but a happy ending is in sight, I swear! Well anyways, leave reviews. If you don't like the way I've turned the story, which can be fixed. I'm flexible!   
  
Love ya's!   
  
REVIEW NOW I SAY! 


	4. Bitter Seas

Abandoned   
Chapter 4  
  
"Bitter Seas"  
POEM IS WRITTEN BY ME!!!!  
  
Wow! I haven't updated in such a long time! Sorry, schools been so HECTIC! I'm running for homecoming queen and I'm so nervous. OMG! Homecoming is this weekend! My boyfriend just broke up w/ me, so I'm going with friends out to dinner and to the dance. Anyways, I've been having problems in chemistry, and I've had trouble writing. But I'm back and I'm going to try and update more often!   
  
To my reviewers:   
  
Hpangel: Thanks! It was like 2am and I was out of it :-D  
  
TZAMZ: Of course I remember you! Ya know, I think I may start an R and NC-17 Hr/D site…would you go?   
  
Rorey126: Maybe :-D  
  
angel monkey: Gosh! Soul Searching is my absolute favorite story, so hurry your booty up and post!   
  
Keshia: Ah, you've been taken over by the evil review bunnies.   
  
Hermione-Ann-Potter: I'm flattered! I'll continue :-D  
  
Maren: Thanks! Keep reviewing!   
  
  
Here we go…  
  
Hermione sat up and scooted from the bed and hurried out in the living area to grab her clothes. She dressed quickly and went back over to Draco. A single tear slid over her cheek as she kissed his forehead.   
"I'll see you soon." she choked. Draco smiled and nodded. "I know. No one can resist this!" he ran a hand across his abdomen.   
Hermione forced a laugh. She turned to leave, her skirt swishing around her hips.   
"I'm an…adulteress." she whispered harshly to herself as she apparated into her car. She started the engine and began to drive in the opposite direction of her home. She drove until she pulled into the driveway of a modest home on the corner. Walking quickly, she wiped her eyes, and reached the front door. KNOCK! She banged with her fist. The door creaked open, and a petite girl with short blonde hair that just curled under her chin, blue eyes, and light freckles, stepped out.   
"Hi Hermione." she said in a sugar-sweet voice.   
"Hi Lavender." Hermione grinned, staring Lavender up and down. Lavender certainly had changed in the year since Hogwarts. She had pink robes in hand and was decked in a lilac sweater-set, a white linen skirt dotted with pink flowers, and white t-strap shoes.   
"I was just leaving. I have to get to the University." Lavender explained.   
"Oh really? What are you studying?" Hermione asked curiously.   
"Unicorns. I want to work with them in Russia, what about you?"   
"Oh, I had planned on going to the university, but with my daughter and Harry, I just don't have the time." Hermione frowned.   
"Oh. Well I better get going. See you later Hermione." Lavender apparated away from the door.   
  
Hermione lifted her hand and knocked on the ajar door, noticing a blatant redhead coming to the door.   
"Ron!" Hermione said loudly, throwing her arms around his neck.   
"Hermione! How have you been?" Ron said enthusiastically, holding her at arms length.   
"I've been ok, how about you?"   
"Great. I haven't seen you in a while. You and Harry have been so out of touch since you got married." he frowned.   
"I'm sorry, Ron. I've just so overloaded with Rianne and all. Are you and Lavender getting serious?" Hermione grew red.   
Ron looked downward. "Yeah kind of." he managed to mumble, looking like a twelve year old again.   
Hermione laughed. "Well, you looked happy. This home is great! You've worked so hard for it." Ron nodded, his ears going pink.   
"I've missed you a lot." Hermione admitted "But I'm here for more important matters."   
"Right. Come on in." Ron beckoned Hermione into the house and led her into a small living room.   
"So," Ron started as he plopped onto the couch "What do you need?"   
Hermione took a deep breath. "What would you say if I told you that I wasn't in love with Harry?"   
Ron's eyebrows shot upwards. "What? When did this start? I can't believe this!" he sputtered.   
"Ron, to be honest, I've never been in love with Harry. I love him as a dear friend, I really do, but he isn't my soul-mate." Hermione explained.   
"I understand, but why in the world did you marry him?" Ron asked curiously, standing up.   
"Rianne." Hermione's voice rasped quietly.   
"Hermione, I'm honestly shocked, but I'm not angry, ok?"   
Hermione nodded, fighting back tears. "What do I do?"   
"I don't know. This is something you need to do for yourself. Just don't hurt Harry."   
"Ron, I'm scared. Harry's changed, he's been so different since that encounter with Voldemort." Ron shuddered.   
"I-I know. He's still Harry though. He's still my best friend." Ron said quickly, placing a strong hand on Hermione's shoulder.   
"You've changed as well. You're more mature."   
"I'd hope so." Ron laughed. "Well, I've got to head off to work, alright?"   
"Sure. I'll visit again soon." Hermione managed a weak smile, before hugging Ron tightly and left the house and getting into her car.   
Hermione made the ten-minute drive back to the daycare center and hurried inside to pick up Rianne. Rianne came trotting out, her long black pigtails flailing behind her.   
"Mommy!" Rianne giggled, latching onto Hermione's leg.   
"Hi cutie. Let's get going." Hermione scooped up Rianne and carried her out into the car.   
  
"How was daycare?" Hermione asked as she buckled Rianne into her seat.   
"We played duck-duck -goose!" Rianne said enthusiastically. Hermione chuckled and started up the car. Rain began to splatter onto the road as Hermione drove, blinding her vision. By the time she had pulled into the driveway, she was fully exhausted from the driving.   
  
"Mmm." Hermione murmured as she added carrots to the steaming liquid in her pot. It had been a long time since she'd made a meal by hand. Rianne was occupied across the kitchen with her toy broom.   
"Look mommy!!!!" Rianne screeched, letting the broom hover a foot or so off the ground.   
"Wow Rianne. You're fit to be a quidditch star one day." Hermione looked over at her daughter in pride.   
"Wee!" Rianne yelled as she moved forward. Bump. "Oops." Rianne giggled as she hit the counter and toppled to the ground. Hermione could hear the door opening and the loud sound of shoes on marble coming down the hall.   
"I'm home." Harry Potter murmured as he entered the kitchen, running a hand through his black mess. "Dinner smells good." he complimented.   
"I decided to do it the muggle way for a change." Hermione said softly, waving her hand to waft the steam towards her face.   
"You aren't going back to the muggle ways are you? I thought we discussed this!" Harry said nervously.   
"I don't know why it matters so much. And, no I am not." Hermione retorted.  
"I want my daughter brought up in a good magic home that's all." Harry explained, picking up Rianne and kissing her on the forehead.   
"Anyway, I was going to tell you that I got called away on business in Romania this weekend. So, you'll be on your own." Harry continued, leaning over her shoulder. "Well I'm going to change into something more comfortable."   
Harry returned just as dinner was finished. He took a seat at the table and placed Rianne in her booster.   
"I hope you like it. My mother used to make it all the time when I was a little child." Hermione said nervously, spooning the hot soup into glass bowls for Harry, Rianne, and herself.   
"How was your day?" Harry inquired, taking a gulp of the soup.   
"Oh, it was boring. I dropped Rianne off at daycare, ran some errands, visited Ron-"   
"You visited Ron?" Harry boomed.   
"Yes, is that a problem? I don't see why you don't visit him, he's your best friend!"   
"What were you doing with him? Are you seeing him?" Harry asked suspiciously.   
"Harry! Just because I went to see one of my friends, in no way means I am cheating on you!" Hermione exclaimed, going red.   
"Sorry." Harry mumbled. "What's he up to?"   
"Oh, he's seeing Lavender, she looks really good, and he's gotten himself a nice little house. I'm very proud of him."   
"I've gotten us a nice house." Harry said annoyed.   
"I never said our house wasn't nice, Harry!" Hermione groaned, gesturing to the marble floors and beautiful tapestries.   
"Well it sounded like you were implying that." Harry said.   
"Harry, you've been on edge lately," Hermione began, diverting her eyes to the ground "I miss that sweet sixteen year old boy."   
Harry took a deep breath. "Forget it Hermione."   
Hermione nodded. "Um, anyway, I need to talk to you after Rianne goes to bed."   
"Ok." Harry replied, resuming to eat his soup.   
As soon as everyone was done, Harry took Rianne to read her a story and put her to bed as Hermione did the dishes.   
  
* Look past what we see  
*and delve within the solitude  
*For an angel is not so often discovered  
*coruscating colors to mask our individuality  
*a bleeding heart left to die  
*Are my differences enough for you?  
*Do I live up to your standard?  
*Or am I left here to bleed,  
*beaten and abandoned, given to die   
*Is my smile enough to make you happy?  
*Or is that not good enough?  
*Sometimes I feel shattered  
*always trying to please you  
*Cause' I'm a thorny rose  
*grown out of a garden  
*near the river of deceit  
*given me these words  
*to heal my hurting soul  
*am I ever enough?  
*Do I make you pleased?  
*Or am I beaten and bruised  
*torn down by my own differences  
*I've never really fit in  
*I'm different than all you  
*but please don't make cry  
*these tears, oh, for I would like to fly  
*please don't make me whisper fear  
*This rose will never die   
  
Harry came into the kitchen, a frown etched on his face. "What did you want to talk to me about?"   
"Um..maybe we should sit down." Hermione gulped, gently sitting down on the leather couch. Harry sat as well, the couch creaking under his weight.   
"Harry…I don't think," Hermione started, her breath catching in her chest.   
"Yes…?"  
Hermione wrapped her fingers in her hair, her breath becoming more rapid.   
"I don't think this is working." she tried again.   
"What?"   
"This marriage!" Hermione said a little too loudly.   
"What are you saying?" the panicked voice of Harry Potter sputtered.   
"I'm saying maybe we should get a…divorce." Hermione felt tears springing to her eyes.   
Harry looked at her in a stupor for a minute. "Hermione, I don't believe this. Why? Is there someone else?"   
Hermione looked at the marble floor as she gulped. "I-I'm not in love with you. I love you, but I'm not IN love." she explained, feeling as if she might burst.   
"No. This isn't true. You're kidding right?"   
"I'm not kidding, Harry."   
"Yes you are! I refuse to believe this!"   
"The last time I couldn't be yours, in 6th year, you understood. Why have you changed?" she asked painfully.   
"I can't let you go Hermione. I'll show you how much you love me."   
Hermione felt more tears springing to her eyes. "No Harry."   
Suddenly the large form of Harry Potter had pounced on her petite form, his mouth making an assault on her neck.   
"Harry stop it." Hermione said harshly, trying to push him off.   
"I'm going to show you how much you love me, Hermione." Harry whispered dangerously, trying to push her skirt down her hips.   
"Harry!" she said again.   
"Why? Is there someone else?"   
"NO!" Hermione lied, still trying to push Harry away.   
"There is! Isn't there? Do you moan for him?" Harry growled, squeezing her chest roughly.   
WHACK! Hermione slapped Harry across the face.   
"Ouch!" he cried out, moving his hand to grip his cheek.   
"Touch me EVER again without my consent and you will pay Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
"Hermione! Wait! I'm sorry!" Harry called, falling to his knees.  
"I love you Hermione!" Harry was sobbing now, crawling pathetically to Hermione.   
"Forget it Harry." Hermione said, before heading out of the room.   
  
TBC  
  
Yay! I finished! You like? Review, Review!!! 


	5. Black Roses

Abandoned  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Black Roses   
  
A special thank you goes out to all my faithful readers. I apologize for not updating quickly, but my school has a stick up its ass and likes to give me, literally, 5 hours of homework a night. I've really missed writing, so I'm playing hooky from school just to write! Yeah so anyway, I went to homecoming, I didn't get queen, but I got runner-up, called assistant. It was totally fun, expect, guess what happened? I was at dinner and my friend Meg and I decided to go to the bathroom to fix up before we left (we're such girls!). As we were leaving the group party room, this big group of guys was hanging out by the door. They circled around us and one of them goes "$300 for the one in black!" (which was me!) and another goes "No, she's only worth $200!" I was kind of frozen in fear, when a third came up and goes "I'd give so much to f**** you against a wall." I freaked out and walked back to my seat. I was almost bawling…it just made me SO MAD! I hate when guys treat girls like objects (unless it's Draco…I'd do anything for him!!). On with the story…  
  
center/To my reviewers:   
Claire: I solemnly swear I'll go on :-D  
  
Gohansj3: I agree. Opposites attract, don't they?   
  
HarryPotterExpert: Thanks so much! It feels so encouraging to have people backing me!   
  
Sara: It's quite sad, isn't it? It won't be forever, I pwomise!  
  
Dizzy2381: It's like a drug isn't it? Cept' you can't get hurt. Yay!   
  
CheerPrincess343: So glad to hear from one of favorite reviewers! Hey, don't call yourself ugly. I believe no one is ugly if they don't want to be. It's all about the confidence girl!   
  
Beth E: Thank You!   
  
LaLaine: Lets just say Hermione has great anger management.   
  
Maren: Homecoming is a dance, and people vote for the nicest, friendliest, most hard-working person, and a girl and a guy win, which are called "queen" and "king"  
  
Hpangel: Thanks! Did you know, that this story is like my dirty little obsession? Only my closest friends know about it! And of course, people I don't know!   
  
Lana: Are you a reader of Eye of The Beholder? Good story. I think you have her on your favorites. Actually, she's my best friend in real life, my neighbor. Her story will be re-uploaded as an R soon.   
  
Angelmonkey: You are an EVIL person! Put up the next soul searching chappy or I might have a heart-attack!!  
  
Emily: :blushes: Thanks!  
  
Horny Girl: Don't worry there will be complications with Harry, so long as D/Hrm lasts! Oh and, I crack up every time I type your pen-name!! LOL   
  
Scholcomp1: I will. Thanks!   
  
Jstalil420: Yeah, Harry is just a little screwed up, because he's so traumatized. I never liked him.   
  
T. Henneth: Thanks for such a helpful review! Yeah, the plot is a little vague, but I'm working on clearing it up later on. I am actually quite pleased with how Hermione turned out. I intended her to be a strong-willed, exotic mystery, but her soft side came through.   
  
RiarAllie: Thanks!   
  
Rebecca: Wow! What an uplifting review! Yes, I hate Harry, so I'm picturing him as someone else as I read (Seamus, maybe?) I don't know lol. Please don't die…I like you…lol   
  
Keshia: Thanks! Keep reviewing!  
  
Riley Malfoy: You are an idiot for reviewing yourself.   
  
C: Yeah, so does the rest of the world. Ha. Thanks!   
  
GerHpFa: *joins in dorky dance*  
  
Rorey126: Okey dokely.   
  
Lilpinkbunny: Go Hermione! It's your birthday! Get yo groove on! Uh-huh!! Yeah..so I'm a loser..so what?   
  
  
  
  
  
center/  
  
  
Hermione lay flat on her back, her tearing eyes tracing the cracks on the ceiling of the bedroom. Her long hair was sprawled out on the white material of the couch, her hands fumbling with the hem of her shirt.   
  
"I'm so lost," she thought to herself, a single tear managing to squeeze out of her clenched eyelids.   
  
"What do I have to live for anymore?" this thought entered her mind and thoroughly startled her, causing her to bring her hand to her face. "All I ever wanted was to get married, be happy, maybe have a career." her voice cracked as she voiced these feelings aloud. "Harry isn't going to let me leave." she realized, picturing his eyes as she tried to tell him they needed a divorce.   
Hermione sat up and hurried into the bedroom, where Harry was sleeping soundly, his distinct snores echoing in the room.   
Hermione slowly slid the drawer open and pulled a pair of jeans out. She changed into them, then crept over to the closet and changed into a simple pink tee-shirt. Reaching for a brush that lay abandoned on the counter, she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.   
  
"Accio suitcase!" she whispered, pointing her wand underneath the bed. A slim, black travel bag came zooming out and into her hand. Harry shifted at the slight noise. She tossed some robes, her toiletries, and her main necessities into the bag, before leaving the room and going into the living area. She pulled the picture of a white stallion off the wall and whispered "Riherhar" into the small microphone. The wall disappeared and Hermione grabbed one of two small bags. She peeked inside . She had the emergency money, now all she needed was Rianne.   
Hermione tip-toed, bag in hand, into Rianne bedroom.   
  
"Rianne. Rianne." she whispered softly, shaking the toddler gently. Rianne blinked her eyes open. Hermione pulled her up. "Rianne, mommy is going on a trip. I love you a lot, but I can't take you with me right now. I promise I'll be back for you, ok?"   
"Mommy! Don't go away!" the little girl whimpered, grasping Hermione's wrist.   
"Just for a little bit. I promise I'll be back." Hermione leant to kiss Rianne on the forehead. "Go back to sleep baby."   
Rianne nodded sulkily and put her head down. Hermione could feel herself growing nervous, so she figured she should go quickly. She crept into the hallway and placed a hand on the metal doorknob. Suddenly a loud buzzing noise filled the house, and Harry Potter came stomping into the room.   
Hermione opened and the door and tried to make a break for it, but he was too quick. He slammed her against the wall and placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. Her chest was heaving heavily as she struggled underneath his grip.   
  
"Harry don't do this!" she muffled against his hand. Suddenly, Rianne came trotting in the room.   
"Daddy?" she said softly, her eyes opening wide. Harry pulled away from Hermione, giving Hermione the chance to give a glance at Rianne.   
"I love you Ria!" she said, tears filling her eyes as she apparated before Harry could say anything.   
  
*****************  
  
Draco groaned as he lifted the mug to his lips and drank deeply. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to get his mind of Hermione. Her touch was intoxicating, like a drug. Every time he closed his eyes, her face came into mind. He could picture her soft, tan skin and dazzling freckles. He could just about feel the long tangles of her hair tumbling onto his chest. Every minute was like torture, being away from her. He wasn't sure how he survived three years. Suddenly, a sound like a small explosion echoed from the room next to his, and he rushed in.   
  
"Hermione?" he gasped, at the tiny figure hunched on the floor. He got down her level. "Hermione? Speak to me! What's the matter?" he said in a panic.  
Hermione's chocolate eyes flitted up to meet his silver ones. "He hurt me." she blubbered, reaching to take a firm grip on his shirt. Draco ran his hand up her jaw line, placing lightly feathered kissed on her cheek.   
"I'm afraid of him." she said again, pushing his hand away.   
"I know." he said, feeling unsure.   
"Why me? Why can't he let me go?" she asked angrily, standing up.   
"He's lost a lot in his life Hermione. He doesn't want to lose the most amazing girl in the whole world."   
"That was surprisingly deep Mr. Malfoy." Hermione smiled lightly. "Can I stay with you?" she changed her joking tone serious.   
"What about your girl?" Draco asked concerned.   
  
"I can't just take her. Harry would have some big kidnapping fit. Once we've got things sorted out, I planned on a custody trial."   
  
"Hermione, are you thinking are her best interest? I know you want her and all, it's just, our life will be hectic. I'm moving constantly, keeping concealed from the death-eaters, I'm a spy, you know. She'd never get to go to Hogwarts." Draco pointed out.   
  
"I know. Can't we figure that out later? I've got enough on my plate as it is."   
Draco nodded understandingly, then placed a hand on her thigh.   
"I missed you. I can't go that long." he confessed, kissing her gently. The kiss lingered for a minute or two, neither party wanting to break the sweet contact.   
"You do know we're alone in this?" Draco whispered into her ear.   
"I don't care what I do, as long as I don't have to leave you again." Hermione smiled broadly. Suddenly she felt something like a knife stabbing her in the heart.   
"I miss Rianne already." she said, her eyes tearing up. Draco nodded sympathetically, lifting her shirt up and kissing up her stomach. Hermione wrapped her arms around his chest, burying herself in the scent of cigars and peppermint.   
"You are like finding shelter in the pouring rain." Hermione sighed, lifting her head.   
"If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?" Draco asked curiously.   
"For you to kiss me." Hermione grinned broadly.   
  
And he did.   
  
  
-TBC-  
  
Yay! I know Draco's being a softie, but he's in love and his girl is hurting. REVIEW!! I NEED REVIEWS TO WRITE!! 


	6. Memory

Abandoned   
  
By Riley Malfoy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"To Reminisce"   
  
Note: I need to tell you a secret. I'm actually JK Rowling! If you actually believe me…you're an idiot. Um..anyway, I'm just a lowly teenager with too much time on her hands :-D   
  
Read Soul Searching by AngelMonkey. Great Story!   
  
  
Thanks to every reviewer. I'm sorry, but I don't have time to respond to every reviewer today :0(   
  
Hermione licked her lips, trying to savor Draco's taste as he slept. He tasted different than any guys he'd ever kissed. Harry, Krum, Ron, Terry…they all have a generic taste like skin and too much cologne. Draco was different, tasting like a mix of fine champagne and the sweetest of sugar. Draco's platinum blonde hair was mussed in his sleep, making him a few years younger, reminding Hermione of their time at Hogwarts. She longed to retreat back into her childhood and become a little girl again.  
A sharp pain tugged at Hermione's chest as she tried to remember those days. It had been so empty in those days of her 7th year. She had neglected her head girl duties and even attempted to kill herself a few times. Of course, thanks to her "good friends", she never got the chance.   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Seventeen year old Hermione slowly unbuttoned the front of her blouse, letting the sides hang open, showing a peek at her tan skin. She pulled her long curly hair into a slightly loose, messy ponytail and lay back on the floor. She slid her hand under the four poster bed and pulled out a long, silvery needle. Clenching her teeth, she pressed the needle into her wrist, pushing the medicine into her blood. Hermione could almost instantly feel her blood freezing up, when Ron burst into the room.   
"Hermione? What are you doing?" Ron said loudly, kneeling down next to her.   
"Ron, go please. You aren't supposed to be here." Hermione pleaded.   
"Hermione? Come with me." Ron begged, sitting her up and trying to pull her to her feet.   
"No. I doesn't feelsh like itsh." Hermione's speech was slurring.  
"Hermione!" Ron screamed. Hermione tried to stand…and that's when it all went black.   
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
  
Hermione wiped sweat from her brow. What an unpleasant memory. She jumped slightly, as arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to Draco's warm body.   
"Did you just wake up?" the groggy voice of Draco murmured.   
"I've been up awhile." Hermione admitted, sighing softly.   
"Could you not sleep?" Draco asked concernedly.   
"I just didn't feel like it." Hermione snapped.   
"Hey, I wasn't trying to pry." Draco whispered, massaging her back.   
"Sorry. I'm a little on edge, ok? You'd be too."   
Draco nodded and stood from the bed, pulling a black robe over his black boxers.   
"A bit early isn't it?" Hermione yawned, standing up.   
"You don't have to get up. I'll make some food and-" Draco began.   
"You mean you can cook?" Hermione asked amusedly.   
"Are you questioning my masculinity?" Draco asked, scowling.   
"Not a bit. You can go cook now." Hermione smirked and lay back down, her hair billowing in the quick movement.   
  
"Everything is going to be ok." Hermione smiled, imagining her life with Draco. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a loud clashing noise and a strangled scream.   
"Draco!" Hermione shouted, hopping from the bed and dashing into the kitchen. She was taken aback at the sight of Harry Potter with Draco against the wall.   
"Harry? GET OUT!" Hermione screamed, grabbing a frying pan.   
Harry looked at her intently, but said nothing.   
"Harry, don't do this." Hermione begged, walking to him and gently pulling him from Draco.   
"Why not?" Harry whispered dangerously, gripping Hermione around the waist.   
"You're my best friend, Harry. I can't let you, because this ISN'T you. You need help, Harry." Hermione pleaded, squirming against his grip.   
"You're in love with me." Harry said softly, leaning in to kiss her on the lips.   
Hermione twisted her head, his lips landing on her cheek instead. Draco began to run forward, but Hermione motioned him to stop.   
"Harry, please." she said hopelessly, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes.   
Harry raised his wand and whispered a few twisted words. Hermione screamed as she was blasted backwards, and Harry bolted from the apartment.   
  
Draco ran to Hermione's side. "Hermione? Wake up!" he cried, lifting her hand.   
"Huh? What? Malfoy?" Hermione groaned.   
"Hermione! It's me, Draco."   
"Are you on crack? You haven't called me anything but Granger or Mudblood since we've known each other!" Hermione laughed, sitting up. "Where the hell am I?" she asked suspiciously.   
"Hermione! Stop playing around!"   
"Let me go!" she cried "I am not your friend and I don't know why you are acting so weird. Where is Hogwarts?"   
"My God, he put a memory charm on you. How could you forget everything?" Draco slapped his forehead. Just then, Harry Potter strolled in whistling.   
"Hermione!" he said kindly "I've found you! You hit your head and left the house! The doctors feared you'd have amnesia!" Harry lied, expertly. He took Hermione in his arms and kissed her deeply. Hermione pulled away.   
"What's going on?"   
"We're married silly! You have amnesia, as I had said, and it seems this git here kidnapped you!"   
"I'm so confused."   
"I know darling. Just come with me and your memory will come back." Harry said sweetly, taking her hand to lead her away.   
Draco wrapped his arms around her waist possessively and pulled backwards. "You aren't going with him Hermione."   
"Since when are you my mother?"   
Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "OUT!" he yelled threateningly. Harry looked angry, but left the apartment reluctantly. Draco let go of Hermione and dashed forward to lock the door.   
"Let me go you sick scumbag!" Hermione screamed. "And what do you have me DRESSED in?" she growled, looking down at her skimpy silk shorts and midriff tank top. "You think you can kidnap and dress me up in these skimpy clothes?" she yelled, growing angrier each second. "When the ministry gets you, you will be punished, Malfoy!"   
Draco pursed his lips. "I swear to you, I didn't do anything-" he began, when Hermione cut him off.   
"Like I'd ever believe a word you said! You SICK FERRET!" Hermione slapped him across the face. Draco soon realized the sweet approach wasn't going to work. He'd have to go about a different way.   
He looked her straight in the eye and flashed her his sexiest smile. "Come on, Mudblood. Let's go somewhere more private."   
Hermione cringed. "Spare me."   
"You know you want it."   
"Screw yourself." Hermione flashed him a fake grin.   
"I'd rather screw you." Draco remarked, trying to recreate their moments in 6th year.   
"Bugger off!" Hermione yelled, slamming her fist into his stomach.   
Draco groaned in frustration and slid to the floor, cradling his head in his hands.   
  
-TBC-  
  
Pretty creative twist, eh? I wanted the story to be more exciting. I'm sorry the chapters are short, I don't have a lot of time :0( REVIEW!! 


	7. Hallows Eve

Abandoned  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hallow's Eve"   
  
Note: Can some give me the HTML tags to use when saving as a text file? I was italics, center, underline, and bold, please. Thanks!   
  
To my reviewers:   
  
  
  
  
Cold air whistled through the open window, the sound of rustling leaves echoing in the apartment. Hermione slumped in a chair, her body sore and tired from fighting. Draco had given her some robes to wear, which fit her perfectly, and she couldn't figure where he got them. Maybe Draco was a transvestite. Hermione snorted.   
  
"What?" Draco asked from across the table.   
"Nothing." Hermione mumbled.   
"Why aren't you eating? You love beef stew." Draco asked annoyed.   
"What ARE you? Some kind of stalker? How do you know my favorite food? And for God sakes, I don't HAVE to eat!" Hermione yelled, slamming her fist into the table.   
"Dear God woman! I only asked because you seem to be hungry!" Draco growled, his face growing red.   
"Tonight's Halloween." Hermione realized, glancing at the calendar.   
"I'm aware." Draco said softly, tracing his finger along the cracks in the table.   
"I don't know what you want with me, Malfoy, I just want to go home to Harry." Hermione whispered.   
"You don't want to go home to him. He hurts you-" Draco tried to explain, but Hermione cut him off.   
"Don't even attempt to feed me that bullshit! Harry would never hurt me!"   
"Some people are so blind to the truth." Draco said nonchalantly, shrugging carelessly.   
"Shove it."   
"If you're sure you don't want to eat, you can go bathe now." Draco stood and grabbed a fluffy white towel from the closet .   
"the bathroom is up the hall, second door on the right." Draco motioned down the hall.   
"You come into the bathroom and I will murder you." Hermione threatened, grabbing the toiletries and sauntering down the hall.   
  
Hermione slipped her black robes off and folded them neatly. She pulled off her simple jeans, sandals, and white tee-shirt as well, and un-plaited her hair. She was still baffled as to where Draco got all her clothes. She glanced around the bathroom. It was similar to the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts, only smaller. She turned on the faucet, taking a second to marvel at sparkling, crystal-clear water. The bathtub filled up remarkably fast, and she climbed in.   
  
"Mmm." Hermione moaned, the hot water soothing her skin. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the side and worked some into her hair. She rinsed it out and soaped down quickly. She drained the tub and stepped out, wrapping the fluffy white towel around her dripping body. Cracking open the door, she stuck her head out. "Malfoy! I need clothes!" she shouted.   
  
Draco hurried into the bedroom and grabbed her suitcase. He smirked at the sight of a lump of forest green silk. She still had it? He picked the nightgown up and rifled in the bag until he found her old silky blue robe. He took great pleasure in grabbing her undergarments, searching until he found a matching purple set.   
  
"Here," said Draco, handing Hermione the pile of clothes.   
"May I ask where you get so many female clothes?" Hermione asked curiously, looking in disgust at the nightgown.   
"You wouldn't understand." he said, before turning to leave. Hermione closed the door and looked through the clothes. "What does he think I am?" she wondered. She put on the undergarments and the nightgown and tied the robe around her waist.   
She stepped from the bathroom and went into the bedroom, where she plopped onto the bed. She untied the robe and discarded it on the floor before placing her head in her hands. A tear managed to escape her eye, dripping down her cheek and landing on her knee.   
"I want to remember what's happened." she gasped, tears falling more rapidly. Draco entered the room, and without a word walked swiftly to her.   
"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked, but got no reply. He gripped her shoulders and gently pulled her up, trying again to make her talk. In one swift movement, he brushed the strap of her nightgown off her tan shoulder and placed his lips on her skin. He had expected her to shudder, gasp, or at least slap him, but to his surprise, she remained motionless. He began to suckle on her neck, his arms around her waist. He moved up her neck and around her face, but still got no response. In frustration, he pulled away and the replaced the strap. Hermione seemed to realize he was done, so she lay on her back and pulled the thick black comforter over herself. A few minutes later, a boxer-clad (DROOL!) Draco slipped into bed.   
  
Draco awoke the next morning to dancing sunlight hitting him in the face. He got up and changed and hurried into the kitchen. Almost ten minutes later, Hermione entered the room, yawning loudly.   
"Morning." Draco muttered, handing her a green album.   
"What's this?" Hermione asked suspiciously.   
"Just look through it." said Draco, hoping beyond hope that this album would bring her memory back. Hermione cracked open the dusty album, on the first page, in faded lettering it read "Draco". She went to the next page. A picture of Hermione laughing with Draco in his bedroom scanned the page. Hermione was rocking back and forth, her curls bouncing. Draco was smiling curtly, his eyes following Hermione. The next page was filled of pictures of them kissing on different occasions, all looking consensual and passionate. The third page was one that stunned Hermione, it was one of them standing together in front of a court house, looking nervous. The pages went on and on like this.   
"You bastard! You edit pictures to make me believe something that didn't happen!" she yelled, throwing the book at a mirror, and watching as glass shattered all over the hardwood floor.   
  
"You might want to get dressed," Draco suggested, ignoring her rage. "We're going out."   
"What?" Hermione said, looking at him nervously.   
"There's a leather bag under the bed. You can find some clothes in there."   
Hermione nodded and went to find the bag. After a few minutes, she decided on the most un-revealing outfit she could find, a long gray skirt and a button up white blouse. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and slipped on some sandals.   
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, coming out into the kitchen.   
"Cinema." he said quietly.   
"Huh? Draco Malfoy going to a MUGGLE cinema?"   
"Yes. Muggle things aren't so bad."   
"What did it take to teach YOU that? Hermione gasped.   
"You." was all Draco said, before grabbing her hand to lead her to the door.   
"Writhus Nocomus!" Draco said, pointing his wand at her chest.   
"What was that for?" a suspicious Hermione wondered aloud.   
"I don't want you running away. You can't go more than 5 feet away from me."   
Hermione groaned and followed him out the door. He quickly apparated them outside of a deserted muggle theater, and pulled her inside.   
"What to see?" he said allowed, scanning the list of movies.   
"This one." Draco settled, jabbing his finger at a movie poster. All of a sudden a woman screeched. "That's the missing woman! Call the police!" everyone turned to stare at Hermione and Draco, when a security guard started towards them. Draco began run, with Hermione close behind, when the security guard grabbed Hermione. She could feel the spell coming over her and she hit the security guard to follow Draco. He pulled her around a corner and apparated back to his apartment. Hermione collapsed onto the couch.   
"What the hell were you THINKING?" an angry Hermione asked.   
"I'm sorry." was all Draco could mutter.   
  
-TBC-   
  
YAY! A new chapter, just 4 you! REVIEW NOW!!! 


	8. Don't Cry Over Spilled Soup!

bAbandoned/b  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Snow  
  
A/N I'm supposed to be doing chemistry homework, but because I love you all SOOOO much..I'm not *evil grin* Oh and, don't freak, Hermione will eventually get her memory back..and it will become D/Hr soon enough. I am SUCH a dork, my friends and I went to a party for my friend Britlee and we went to this place where you stuff and dress teddy bears and stuff. I got this blonde bear and dressed it in the Harry Potter Outfit   
(minus the glasses!) and named it Draco. Aren't I an over-obsessed loser? Hehe. Ahhh Tom Felton….bye bye  
  
Hermione drummed her fingers on the glass coffee table in front of her. The last week had been so crazy for her. Draco didn't treat her badly, but she hated him nonetheless. He kept feeding her some crap about Harry being abusive. Harry wouldn't do that…would he? Hermione was quite sure Draco had multi-personalities or some personality disorder. One minute he was a conniving, sex-centered, egotistical prat, the next he seemed sweet and caring. Hermione sighed loudly, and lifted the mug of hot chocolate to her lips. The early November snows were coming, though because of the rain, it was more like slush. She shivered as a cold draft of air whistled in the room, hitting her bare arms.   
"Draco!" she said demandingly. It was fun ordering him about.   
"Yes?" sneered Draco, entering the room. Something looked different about him. His silvery blonde hair hung in his eyes, making him seem darker, yet lighter at the same time.   
"Can you close the window? It's cold!" Hermione whined, purposely trying to get under his skin.   
Draco huffed and shut the window. "Could you BE more high-maintenance?"   
Hermione nodded and smiled flakily.   
"When do I get to go home?" Hermione asked, growing more serious.   
"When you see the truth." was all he answered.   
"What does than MEAN?" Hermione growled, growing angrier with the second.   
"You'll understand eventually."   
Hermione slammed her fist into the couch. "That's it!" she walked up to Draco, and before he could stop her, and grabbed his wand from his pocket. Because Draco had disabled apparating, she blasted open the window and hopped out, landing in the snowy grass, 5 feet below.   
"Get back here!" Draco screamed, hopping out the window after her.   
Hermione dashed into the forest near the complex and hid behind a tree. Yet, the crunching of leaves alerted her that he was coming, so she began her quick pace again.   
  
Draco could see her blue shirt, flitting in with the white of the snow and brown of the trees. He tried to follow the sound of her panting, but it was hard to tell the difference between her the wind.   
Hermione gasped loudly, clutching her chest as she ran as fast as she could. Suddenly her foot caught under the uprooted piece of a tree, and she slammed into the wintry ground. Draco was but feet behind her, and he quickly was standing above her.   
"Please. Come back." Draco set coldly, motioning for her to stand. Hermione stood, facing him, so close that her breath was fanning on his red cheeks. He raised his hands, and Hermione feared he was going to hurt her. She lifted her hands, in fists, in front of her chest. Rather than hitting her, Draco grasped her wrists firmly and tried to pull her. Hermione began wriggling madly, trying as hard as possible to run away, but Draco was too strong. His weight became unsteady and pushed her forward. Hermione landed on her back, her knees bent. Her hands were on either side of her head, palms up. Draco still had his grip on her wrists, and was sitting on her waist, leaning on her propped knees. He leaned forward.   
"Come on. Up." his face was so close to hers, that their noses were almost touching.   
"Make me." lashed out Hermione, frowning evidently.   
"Well I guess we're just going to have to stay here." Draco growled, sitting back up.   
Draco let go of her left wrist and buried his hand in her hair. Her hair was soft and silky, more beautiful and rare than his fathers most wonderful silk. He leaned down and pressed his lips to it. He knew it might push her away, but he couldn't help it. Instead, his lips connected to the freezing snow, Hermione had obviously jerked her head away.   
"Why is it so unreasonable to believe me?" Draco said in a low rasp.   
"I don't know." Hermione choked, tears forming in her eyes.   
"Don't cry."   
"What? Can't handle emotion Malfoy?" tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks now, and her breaths were becoming choppy.   
"Stop."   
"No."   
"YES!"  
"NO!"   
YES!"  
"I WILL NOT!"   
"YOU WILL!!"   
"NO I WON'T!"   
And that's when his kissed her. In all his anger, pushing his lips against her cold ones, his hands wrapping in the hem of her t-shirt. And to his surprise, she didn't push him away. She responded. That was the last thing Draco had expected. Her released hands found their way around his neck, her mouth still pushing against his, trying to find some unknown happiness. He slid his tongue along her smooth lips, taking in her amazing taste. An involuntary moan escaped Hermione's mouth and she shuddered as his hands found her waist. He slid his hand underneath the wet shirt, running along the sides of her smooth skin.   
  
"What am I doing?" Hermione wondered as Draco's mouth moved to her neck, sucking roughly.   
"Oh the hell with it!" she reasoned as he ran his tongue along her collarbone. Draco tugged at her shirt, almost ripping it over her head.   
"Why is she letting me do this?" he asked himself curiously and his kissed around the fabric of her bra.   
"Oh the hell with it!" he began to kiss down her smooth stomach, stopping only to dip his tongue in her navel. To Draco's surprise, Hermione trembling hands found the buttons to his shirt. She quickly unbuttoned it and pushed it from his muscular shoulder, kissing each newly revealed piece of skin. She kissed down his stomach, running her tongue just under the waistband of his pants. It was Draco's turn to moan, flipping over so she was on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her bare back, as she ran her trembling fingers over his smooth cheeks. She looked at him with her brown eyes, filled with ultimate fear, confusion, and pain.   
"Why'd you stop?" escaped Draco's lips accidentally.   
"Why did I stop? Is that all you can ask?" she said, tearing once again filling her eyes. "For a second, I saw a man I thought I'd never see. Now I understand. You're completely hormone driven, you know that?" Hermione yelled, slapping Draco across the face.   
"Look, I didn't mean to say that or anything-" he couldn't finish. It was hopeless. He stood, his arms still around her shaking body, and took her in his arms, carrying her back to the apartment.   
  
After locking up his wand and fixing the window, Draco went into the bedroom to check on Hermione. She was sitting on the bed, rocking back and forth, a towel around her wet body.   
"What will make you stop crying?" Draco asked half-annoyed, half-concerned.   
Hermione could only shrug. "I don't know who to trust anymore. I don't who I am. I just about lost my virginity to you in a pile of snow. What's wrong with me?" she sobbed.   
"You aren't a virgin." was all Draco could muster. He slapped himself mentally. Couldn't he think of anything compassionate to say?   
"Of course I am. Unless I'm married to Harry like he says."   
"I hate to break it to you…but you technically lost like your 10th virginity to Harry in seventh year."   
Hermione grew pale. "You're lying."   
"I'm not. You're just to blind to see it."   
"Why are you keeping me here?"   
"I'm not letting the *only* thing I've ever cared about get away that easily! I'm keeping you here until you remember what we had. I can't just give it up, ok? I had to live, barely alive, for the last three years, thinking I'd never see you again. I'm not letting that happen again!"   
Hermione felt a feeling like fire rush through her veins. It never dawned on her how much passion he bottled up.   
"I-I don't believe you." She actually wasn't really sure *what* to believe, or maybe she didn't want to believe.   
"Give me a chance to make you remember. Give me a month. If you haven't remembered by then, I'll let you go. You won't have to see me again."   
  
Hermione gulped. "Fine." was all she could think to say. Draco smirked, half of him was overjoyed, the other half fearing the next month.   
Draco walked closer to her and placed a soft, yet fiery kiss right on her lips. Her tossed her hair, water flinging in the air.   
"No." she whispered dangerously. Draco knit his eyebrows together, biting his lip.   
  
I'm scared- Hermione  
I am NOT scared!- Draco  
I wonder if he's this confused…  
I wonder if she's this confused…  
  
Draco plopped onto the bed and dug into the leather bag. He pulled out a white tank top and handed it to Hermione.   
"You don't want to be sitting in a bra."   
"Funny, I thought you'd like that." Hermione sneered sarcastically.   
Draco rolled his eyes. "Why are you so determined to hate me?"   
Hermione shrugged. "Habit?"   
"Just give me second, ok? You say stop, I'll stop. I swear."   
Hermione looked Draco in the eye, knowing exactly what was happening.   
He stood in front of her wet body, staring down at her. In one swift moment, he had pulled her up, and pulled her into his arms. He held her for a long time, then gently let go.   
"What? You aren't going to molest me?" Hermione said jokingly.   
"No. Though it's rather hard not to when your white shirt is soaking wet." He made a gesture towards her chest. Hermione glanced down and blushed. "Whoops."   
"You want dinner?" asked Draco, changing the subject. Hermione nodded, her hair dripping on the paisley carpet.   
Draco quickly magicked a table (covered in a white table cloth) into the room, complete with two chairs, a delicious dinner, and beautiful candles.   
"Candlelight dinner. You do know more than I thought, Malfoy."   
"Thanks. And call me Draco for God's sake."   
"Ok."   
"No, no. That won't do." smiled Draco, eyeing Hermione's soaked shirt and sopping jeans. With a wave of his wand, Hermione was dressed in a slinky black dress, her hair sleek in a French twist. In another wave, he was dressed in black slacks and button-up white shirt, his hair still hanging in his eyes.   
Hermione's eyes darted towards her dress. "Um..ok." Was all she could manage to squeak. Hermione sat at the table, and lifted her spoon to taste the soup. She sipped delicately, her eyes fluttering up to meet Draco's piercing silver orbs.   
"I'm not lying, you know."   
Before Hermione could stop herself, the very words that she had feared escaped her lips. "I know."   
Draco's silver eyes opened wider than Hermione believed humanly possible.   
"I didn't mean that. It slipped." Hermione lied.   
"You just don't WANT to believe! Must you be SO stubborn?"   
Hermione nodded ignorantly. She took a long glance at Draco. It was the first time she'd seen him looking so passionate. His eyes were ablaze, and his silvery-blonde hair was hanging over his eyes, making him look mysterious and vulnerable at the same time.   
"Can we talk about something else, please?"   
Draco nodded and put his head down. "Do you like the soup?"  
"I guess." Hermione signed, propping her head on her hands.   
"You're beautiful when you're being stubborn." chuckled Draco.  
"Am I?" Hermione leaned forward jokingly.   
All of a sudden, Draco pushed forward, sending his soup bowl right onto his lap. He didn't care, for at that instant, he pressed his lips against Hermione's.   
"You just spilled soup on yourself." chuckled Hermione.  
"I don't give a shit." Draco mumbled, biting her bottom lip.   
"Ok, ok. Stop." Hermione ordered, pulling away.   
"Come on, Hermione. You wanted to kiss him." a voice in her head taunted.   
"I did not!"   
"did too!" (a/n..first Draco..now Hermione! They're schizophrenic!)   
Hermione stood and magicked herself into some flannel pajama pants and a big white t-shirt.   
"I'm going to bed." she said softly, gently removing the pins from her French twist.   
"Aren't you hungry?"   
"No." Hermione lied. The voice in her head laughed. "You're just afraid to kiss him again."   
"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed.   
"What?" Draco asked confusedly.   
"Oh um, nothing." Hermione blushed profusely and got under the comforter of the bed.   
"Goodnight Hermione." was all Draco could manage to say. "She's like an angel when she sleeps." Draco thought allowed.   
  
SNNUHHHH!!! Hermione snorted in her sleep.   
"An angel with a sinus infection." Draco corrected. (I stole that from some movie. I forget which..sorry!)   
  
"I'll never find a way to tell you. I'll never find a way to let you know. I'll never knew that I could love you, more than words can say." -Some song :-D  
  
-TBC-  
  
Hehe? Like? I TRIED to make it longer, ok? Review please! 


	9. Some Modern Glamour

Abandoned  
Chapter 9  
  
Some Modern Glamour  
  
Note: **text** is a memory!   
  
A/N: I had such a good day today, I had to write! We had a school field trip today! We went to a museum and out to eat…I love being in a good mood! This story is FINALLY starting to come along, and the planning for my next book, which is tentatively called "Heaven's Gates" and is OF COURSE D/Hr! I think it's better than Fascination, personally. I'm so excited, my dorky friends and I are dressing up on the fifteenth and driving two hours to see the first showing of HP2 in my state! Ha, I'm a loser :-D Guess what? I got two of my friend HP obsessed in 2 days! GO ME! Lol, I'll shut up now.  
  
IMPORTANT: I deeply apologize that I can't leave notes to my reviewers lately. I've been too busy to take time for that! Sowwy! Forgiven?   
  
  
It was with great reluctance that Hermione managed to crack open her eyes on Saturday morning. She felt gross and dirty, her hair was matted, due to her own self-negligence. Draco nagged her about taking a bath, but Hermione had a bitter and confused feeling that made her want to disobey everything he asked of her. Hermione was surprised when she noticed that the other side of bed was empty. Draco usually slept in much later than she. She sat up groggily, pushing the thick comforter away and untangling her legs from the silk sheets. Swinging her legs lazily over the side of the bed, she wandered out of the bedroom and into the living room. Hermione gasped.   
On the couch was one of the most amazing pieces of clothing she'd ever seen. It was a ivory satin dress with black velvet on the straps, waist, and all along the bustle skirt. It had special cut-in shoulder styling and real diamonds surrounding the black velvet bow in the back. She picked up the dress and ran her fingers over the soft, black velvet buttons running down the back.   
"You like it then?" a baritone voice sounded from the lounger across the room. Hermione jumped a little at his voice.   
"What is this?"   
"It's a dress stupid."   
"I KNOW that! I mean, why?"   
Draco smiled. "We're going somewhere tonight."   
"Where?"   
"Oh just a little trip to Switzerland." Draco smirked in Hermione's direction.   
"Why?"   
"What is this? The five W's?"   
"Just tell me!" Hermione said through clenched teeth.   
Draco rolled his eyes. "Calm down. We're going to the Death Eater ball."   
"WHAT?"   
"How dense can you be?" Draco said sarcastically "The D-E-A-T-H E-A-T-E-R Ball!"   
"So you're a death eater then?" Hermione shook with anger.   
"No, actually. Yet, I cannot deny that my father isn't. I have to go to this. None of the other death eaters know that I've rejected my invitation to join their little killing spree. Without Voldemort, they just do it for the damn fun of it now. Now, I'm expected to go to this. I've missed the last three, and father can't keep coming up with excuses. He doesn't want me killed. I might come in handy some day."   
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but only a pitiful squeak sounded. "You can't make me go. They'll kill me! I'm a mudblood."   
"I've got it all figured out…and you ARE coming!" Draco smiled pleasantly, stood up, and walking closer to her.   
"I'd take a shower if I were you." he whispered, brushing past her.  
Hermione gave him a blank stare, trying to hex him into oblivion with her intellectual strength.   
Yet, with a lot of reluctance, Hermione realized there was no way she could win. With head hung low, her obvious defiance defeated, she hurried into the bathroom.   
Hermione slid into the warm water over the bath, washing away the muck and grime with the yellow terry washcloth. She leaned her head back on the edge of the bath and closed her eyes.   
  
::Four year old Hermione toddled into the kitchen where her mother was setting freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on the table. Hermione teetered on her tip toes, her long flannel jumper (as in dress) brushing against the floor. She bobbed her head, her reddish-brown curls bouncing from their high ponytail. Mrs. Granger patted her daughter on the head and knowingly handed her a gooey chocolate chip cookie. Hermione took a bite of the sweet cookie and smiled. She quickly slid a pudgy arm over the counter and sneaked a second cookie. She shoveled it into her mouth and the smacking of her chews grew louder. This time, Hermione grabbed two cookies and ran into her bedroom before her mother would notice. She gobbled them up, and for about ten minutes, Hermione was satisfied. Until.. "MOMMY! My tummy!" screamed the little Hermione, clutching at her stomach.::  
  
Early life lesson one, too much of a good thing is usually a bad thing.   
  
:: Eleven year old Hermione skipped down the stairs, loosing her footing and toppling into her mother. Her mother was standing in complete shock, holding a piece of parchment in her hands. Hermione snatched it away and began to read…::  
  
Early life lesson two, always believe in magic.   
  
Hermione opened her eyes, squinting in the light. What strange memories. She dunked her head under the water, rubbing her scalp furiously. Flipping her head from the bath, water sprayed all over the walls, but Hermione ignored this fact. She gently stepped from the tub, drying herself off. She changed into some jeans and a black tee shirt and wrapped her hair in a black terry towel.   
"So, how am I going to get into this ball without getting killed?" Hermione sighed, plopping down next to Draco on the couch.   
"I'll just disguise you. It's quite simple. I thought a brilliant witch such as you would know that already." Draco teased, raising his eyebrows.   
Hermione shot him a threatening look.   
"So, would you rather be a classic beauty or a sexy seductress?" Draco asked her.   
"I'm partial to classic beauty." was Hermione's monotone reply.   
Draco nodded, brushing strands of silver-blonde hair from his forehead. He grabbed his wand and swished it over Hermione's head. A thick, silver goop   
poured from the tip of Draco's oak wand, dripping onto the top of her head. Hermione flinched as the warm substance slid down her forehead, leaving no trail, but slipping in the collar of her shirt and onto her stomach. She could feel the liquid pooling on her, sinking into her skin. Hermione could feel her skin crawling, and her whole body grew cold. Hermione opened her eyes after what seemed hours.   
"What was that?" she gasped, clutching her chest (which she noticed was a bit bigger)  
"As a death eaters son, I have knowledge of ancient spells not used anymore." he smirked.   
"Why not just use polyjuice?"   
"You think I have time to go find someone to turn you into?" Draco said smartly. "Go take a look at yourself. You'll be pleased."   
Hermione stood and walked nervously over to the full-length mirror. She gasped a bit at the sight. Her curly brown locks had changed to choppy, glossy raven strands, stick straight and reaching to her mid-back. Her normally chocolate eyes were a fierce blue, bright enough to entrance someone. Her normally tan skin had paled quite a bit, only a hint of rouge on her cheeks. Her 5'3 figure had grown quite a few inches, she reached about 5'8.   
"You pervert!" Hermione screamed, noticing her enlarged breasts.   
Draco simply smiled. "Hey. It's not that I have a problem with you the way you are…I just thought I'd have some fun if I had to change you." he grinned even broader.   
Hermione glanced out the window, the rain outside dripping down the glass. "I guess I can forgive you." she managed to squeak through gritted teeth.   
"You should get ready." Draco said, motioning her to the dress, which lay abandoned on the loveseat.   
Hermione nodded reluctantly and grabbed the dress and hurried to the bedroom. She pulled off her jeans and shirt when the door opened.   
"MALFOY!" she screamed "I'm changing!!"   
Draco let out a low chuckle and tossed her a pile of black cloth. "I got you these for the occasion!"  
With that he closed the door and left. Hermione grabbed the pile, to see that it was a black silk underwear set. The bra was a beautiful sight, deepest raven and encrusted with diamonds. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
"You pervert." she mumbled under breath as she changed into them. She wasn't sure why…but they were pretty.   
Hermione unbuttoned the delicate buttons on the back of the dress, slipping one leg at a time into it. She pulled it up her body, slipping her arms into the thick straps.   
"Uh Draco?" she said loudly, and Draco popped his head in the room.   
"Could you maybe, you know, button this for me?" Hermione grew the color of deepest scarlet.   
Draco nodded happily and hurried to her back. He slowly popped each velvet button into its hole, purposely brushing the back of his hand on her back. Suddenly Hermione grew stiff, then fell and crumpled onto the floor.   
  
**Her bare feet slapping gently on the castle floor were the only sounds she could hear as she made her trek back to the common room. Suddenly, the sounds of her feet were accompanied by the clicking of shoes. As she rounded the corner she was face to face with none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. Draco stopped in shock for a second, but quickly resumed his pessimistic smirk. His piercing silver eyes scanned her while Hermione stood for a second, shocked by his sudden appearance. Draco was obviously busy staring at her in the robe, as it left little to the imagination.   
"So, the little muggle has finally *grown* up." he sneered.   
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Get a life pervert. And go screw yourself."   
"Oh that won't be necessary," he leered "because unlike *some* people, I can find a partner easily."  
Hermione groaned. "Give it up and stop hitting on me ferret boy!"   
Draco pat his heart, making a motion like she had hurt his feelings. "Me? Hit on a dirty mud blood? I don't think so. I wouldn't sink so low even if I was the only wizard left on earth!"   
Hermione cocked her head and glared at Malfoy.   
"Though," Malfoy continued. "I don't deny, those are some dangerous curves.." he paused. "for a *mudblood*"   
Hermione scowled. "Screw off!"  
"Oh, I will." he said mockingly, lightly brushing into her as he passed. Just the feeling of his arm of hers sent a shiver up her spine. **  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said nervously, patting her on the back. Hermione coughed and opened her eyes.   
"What's the matter? Are you sick?" he asked  
"No, no I'm fine. Just tired." Hermione lied.   
"Was that a memory?" Hermione wondered to herself, hoping beyond hope that her mind was playing tricks on her. "Forget it." she told herself.   
"Yeah, I'm great." Hermione reassured Draco and stood.   
  
As soon as Draco left, Hermione grabbed a brush and some hairpins from the bedside table. She brushed her hair out and placed in in a messy bun, delicate tendrils framing her face. Hermione pulled some makeup from the leather bag by the bedside.   
"I'm wondering why Draco has all these womanly things!" Hermione laughed to herself as she spread some sultry blood-red lipstick across her lips. She lined her eyes in some black liner and thickened her dark lashes with mascara. Her real face never looked good with too much makeup, and she was kind of excited to have a face she could mess with, just for a night.   
  
Hermione left the room, finding Draco in the kitchen, dressed in black dress pants and a black button up shirt. "I need shoes." was all she said.   
"You sure are demanding!" Draco joked, handing her a box.   
Hermione opened it and smiled. She pulled out a pair of black heels, the straps covered in shining diamonds. Hermione sat down and quickly strapped on the heels.   
"They're nice." Hermione said thankfully, twirling a little bit.   
"I suppose it's time we go." Draco said, glancing at his watch. Hermione bit down at her tongue and nodded. With a grasp as her hand, they had apparated.   
Hermione nervously cracked open one of her eyes, then the other one. They seemed to be in some fancy, old-fashioned hotel.   
"Master Draco!" a short, round mad, approached them. Hermione winced a bit and closed her eyes.   
  
**Draco led her up the lawn and to the front door of the manor. Draco raised a fist and knocked loudly. The door opened and a little man with black hair and a plump body smiled widely.   
"Master Draco? What are you doing here? Should I tell the missus that you are calling?"**  
Hermione took a gasping breath. It was just her mind playing tricks. She focused her attention on the man.   
"Vincenzo, I'd like you to meet Charlotte Blackheart." Draco pointed to Hermione, who was grinning nervously.   
"Hello Ms. Blackheart, I do hope you find the ball enjoyable." Vincenzo took her hand and sloppily kissed it. Hermione nodded and smiled.   
"Are all death eaters this nice?" Hermione whispered into Draco's ear.   
"Only if they can something from you, or you are one of them."   
Hermione nodded, gulping and tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear.   
  
Suddenly a black kitten came darting out from behind a table and hopped into Draco's arm.   
"Skye." Draco said, patting the kitten.   
"Is she yours?"   
Draco nodded and set the cat down. "Come on. We need to go to the ballroom."   
Hermione took Draco's hand to make their act more convincing, and followed him to the ballroom. It was splendidly decorated, with oriental carpeting and design covering the grand ballroom. Hermione saw a few people she recognized, Pansy with her family, Crabbe and Goyle with their families, McNair, and Blaise. Pansy was dressed in pale pink cocktail dress, her dirty blonde hair hanging limply by her red cheeks. In contrast, Blaise looked gorgeous, her raven strands and blue eyes shining against her nearly white skin.   
"Hello Pansy, Blaise." Draco bowed his head down low. "This is Charlotte."   
Pansy smiled. "Hi Charlotte." behind that fake smile, jealously burned hotly.   
Blaise was a lot nicer than Pansy, but only to her own kind. "Hello Charlotte. And may I ask, what is your surname?"   
Hermione bit her lip. "Blackheart." she sputtered.   
"Hmm. I don't think I've ever heard of your family before. Are you a junior?"   
Hermione didn't know what the hell a junior was. "Yes, she's a junior. She and her father, Adam." Draco cut in.   
Blaise nodded. "Well in that case, I like your dress."   
Draco pulled Hermione onto the dance floor before she could answer. He pulled her close in a slow, depressing song, and swayed to the music. Hermione shuddered as he placed his cheek on hers, feeling guilty at how nice it felt. The music sparkled in her ears, and she could feel herself drifting off into a dream world. This wasn't so bad.   
Suddenly, with the cold voice of aged man, she was pulled from her dream world. Lucious Malfoy had gripped Draco by the shoulder.   
"Draco." was all Lucious could utter, his voice filled with hate.   
"I'm glad you came. It's been hell explaining your abscenses, boy."   
Draco simply nodded in fake reverence to his disdainful father.   
"And who is this?" Lucious asked, turning his attention to Hermione.   
"This is Charlotte. Charlotte Blackheart." Draco replied, gripping Hermione's hand.   
"Hello Mr. Malfoy."   
"I don't think I'm familiar with you family."   
Hermione chewed on her lip. "We're juniors." she said, still not knowing what that was.  
Draco nodded. "Now father, I'd like to finish dancing with my date."   
Lucious grew slightly red. "Watch your tone boy."   
Draco turned from his father and pulled Hermione into another dance. All of a sudden Draco stopped and stood still, like being frozen in time. Hermione raised a hand to cup his cheek. "You ok?" she asked, when a sharp pain invaded her head and images flashed before her eyes.   
  
**Draco found Hermione, sitting on a stone bench in the back of the garden, her hair sparkling in the moonlight. "You look great." he mumbled softly, running a hand over her shoulder.   
"Thanks." she grinned, standing up and placing a kiss on Draco's lips.   
"You want to dance?" she asked, noticing the sound was echoing outside.   
Draco smiled and the two began to waltz and sway, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Hermione's long hair draped over Draco's shoulder, and her forehead pressed against his.   
Draco stopped dancing and leaned in close to her ear. "I should get back to the Slytherins. I'll see *you* tonight." his tongue flicked against her earlobe and Hermione smiled and shivered. She nodded and turned from him, walking down the path.**  
  
Hermione took a heaving breath. Stupid mind. Draco was looking concernedly at her, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Are YOU ok?"   
Hermione nodded. "I'm just a little out of it today. Why do you care anyway?"  
Draco huffed. "You know why."   
"But I don't! I don't understand!" she said through a tensed mouth.   
"Look, we've made an appearance at this stupid ball. Let's get to the room." Draco suggested.   
Hermione nodded. "That sounds good. I'm a little shaky around all these death eaters."   
Draco and Hermione hurried up the stairs of the grand ballroom, and scanned a row of doors until they found their room, 153.   
Draco ran his fingers down the door handle. "Identity Accepted" a voice sound and the lock clicked.   
Hermione gasped at the sheer size of the room. It was larger than Draco's apartment, a huge king sized bed in the center of the room. The walls were painted cream with a silver border, and everything in the room was black, silver, or green. Hermione walked out on the balcony, her dress waving in the window. Hermione could feel Draco's wand (the magic one lol) on her back and the silver liquid taking her body over.   
"You can be yourself during the night." Hermione felt herself becoming shorter and her body changing.   
"Draco."  
"Yes?" Draco leaned on the balcony.  
"Explain to me what I've lost. I want my mind back."   
"I can't explain it, Hermione." Draco tucked a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear.   
"Please try."   
And with that notion, Draco leant down and pressed his lips against her forehead.   
He looked down at her for approval and she nodded. Draco kissed her lips this time, deepening the kiss and bracing himself on the balcony. Hermione leaned backward, her hair hanging over the balcony. Draco moved his mouth to taste every part of her face, neck, chin, cheeks, and ears. Her skin felt like smooth rose petals against his lips. With on swift movement, Draco had pulled the buttons out of the holes and watched the dress slide down Hermione's body. She truly looked resplendent in the lingerie he'd bought her. Not being able to stop, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. Pushing her against the wall and kissed her again, tangling his hands in her hair. Hermione let out a soft sigh, and slid her hands under his shirt, tracing her fingers down his alabaster skin, over his rippling muscles and abs. Still kissing, she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders. Draco looked at her for and second and smiled.   
"I love you." he whispered in a barely audible voice.   
Hermione looked into his eyes, unsure to reply, so she just pushed his pants down his legs. Draco stepped out of them and moved to unsnap her bra. He pulled it from her, watching her tumble from it. Draco moaned, not being able to control himself was touching her all over. Hermione smiled softly and motioned for him to take off his boxers. He did so, throwing them out the open balcony doors. Hermione chuckled, watching them flutter over the balcony. She moved in to kiss him, feeling his obvious excitement. Well, he was a guy after all.   
"That's not fair." Draco whined between nibbling kisses, running his hand up her thigh.   
"What's not fair?" Hermione teased, still moving her fingers along his chest.   
"I'm naked and you aren't!" Draco licked across her bottom lip.   
"Well, since you asked so politely…" in a tantalizingly slow movement, Hermione pulled off her underwear.   
Draco was just getting on his knees when Hermione backed away. "I can't do this." she whispered.   
Draco ran his fingers down her back, sliding down her spine. "Yes you can."   
Hermione shook her head. "How do I know you aren't going to hurt me? I've been hurt a lot." she whispered, gripping his fingers.   
"I know you have. I won't hurt you." he looked into her eyes, watching them fill with tears.  
"I know you won't." Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek, and shuddered at Draco moved his mouth to lick the tear from her cheek. She fell into his chest, pressing kisses all over him.   
"Would you lay down your life for me?" she gasped, pushing his towards the bed.   
Draco nodded. "I almost did once."   
"I don't remember." Hermione choked. She could see the pain this caused Draco, so she lay down on the bed.   
"I trust you." she said, almost as a beckoning to him.   
Draco gently lay on top of her, kissing her harder than before, but with the same fire.   
Before she knew it, he was inside of her, moving back and forth, causing her the most explosive feeling in her icy veins. She felt fire moving through her, and it took her all her strength not to scream all the profanities known to man. Draco collapsed on her, both of them moaning in unison.   
"I really do love you." Draco panted, brushing her hair from her eyes.   
And for once in the world, everything was right, for both of them.   
  
-TBC-  
  
Ha! There's your extra long, D/Hr filled chapter. How was the sex scene? Those are hard for me to write, and I tried to make this one longer than the ones I usually done. Please rate this chapter from 1-10 and tell me why!  
  
Planning for Heaven's Gates is going quite well *winks* 


End file.
